


Malik Manor

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drinking, I don't even know anymore my dudes, M/M, Smoking, Some Fluff, estate house, some agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: The one where Harry really enjoys his job until he does something to upset Zayn and then he worries he's going to get fired. Oh and he almost whacks Zayn upside the head with a rolling pin.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Malik Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost count on how many days of quarantine I have been in. I think only 6 which seems very short. All my days are blurring together. I hope everyone is being safe and as sane as possible during this weird time. 
> 
> I don't really know what this fic is. I envisioned it being more Beauty and the Beast than it really is. I thought Zayn was going to be more broody and Harry was going to be more energetic than he is. Alas, this is what I ended up with. I hope you enjoy it.

There was a buzzing that was being amplified as if it were hooked up to a stereo. It drew Harry out of his sleep as he tried to figure out what was going on. Harry looked to his bedside table where his phone lit up again with a notification from Ring, something or someone alerted the security camera. Propping himself up on his elbows, Harry opened the Ring app to watch the video the security camera reported. He was hoping it was another deer, like the one that woke him up a few weeks ago. 

"Oh shit," Harry's phone fell out of his grip as he flung himself out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Harry slipped on a pair of pants and grabbed his phone before leaving his room and going into Niall's bedroom.

"Niall!" Harry whispered. "Niall! Wake up!!"

"Harry? What time is it?"

"Niall, someone is here!"

"Just a deer," Niall waved Harry off as he turned over in his bed.

"There's a car in front of the house."

Harry watched as Niall shot out of bed, similar to what he did and followed Harry quietly down the stairs. The front door was still locked which made both boys feel better. That was, of course, until they noticed the back porch light was on which was sensor activated. Niall grabbed one of his many knives and Harry grabbed a rolling pin before they opened the back door.

"Fuck, they're in the shed," Harry's voice cracked as he turned to look at Niall. "Take my phone and call 911. I'm going over there."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Niall asked, ducking behind the bar.

"Niall, we aren't allowed in that shed and we work here. If it is that private, a burglar shouldn't be in there either! Now call 911."

Harry carefully walked to the shed, his grip tightening around the rolling pin which he wished was a baseball bat instead. A twig snapping behind him caused Harry to whirl around and nearly whack Niall in the head.

"What are you doing!?" He whispered, his voice high and shrill.

"Can't let you go alone, mate. Now go on."

Harry rolled his eyes but he was thankful Niall was following him. He finally heard Niall on the phone with 911 which made him have a little hope that if they were going to get attacked, help would be on their way.

"Come on Styles," Harry whispered, trying to psych himself up. "One, two," Harry took a deep breath. "Three."

Harry swung open the door to the shed, rolling pin high above his head as he screamed at the intruder. 

"Put it down!" He yelled. "Don't make any fast movements! The cops are on their way!!" Harry whimpered as he watched the figure stand up and turn around. "Don't move!" Harry yelled again.

"Zayn?!" Niall squeaked, letting out a laugh. 

Harry could hear Niall talking to 911 and telling them everything was fine, it was just their boss. Harry still felt like he couldn't breathe however, his heart was beating so loud he was sure Niall and Zayn, apparently could hear it. 

"Fuck mate, Harry thought you were a burglar," Niall laughed. "I'm going to bed."

Harry still hadn't put his arms down when he felt Niall slide his phone in his pajama pants. He just stared at the man in front of him and tried to calm himself down.

"You can put the rolling pin down," Zayn smirked. "I wonder how you were going to use that thing as a weapon."

Harry was hoping the dimly lit shed wasn't giving away how badly he was blushing. "I uh, I hadn't gotten that far I suppose. I'm really sorry Sir. I got the notification that the security system picked up on something and I didn't expect you to be coming home, especially in the middle of the night."

"It was a last minute change," his boss shrugged. 

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"No, why don't you go to bed? We'll have a proper meeting tomorrow."

Harry merely nodded and started to walk out of the shed. "I'm sorry, again."

It wasn't until Harry was back in bed that his heart rate finally started to go back to normal. He could even feel himself starting to doze off until he realized he never formally introduced himself to Mr. Malik and his boss's first impression of Harry, was going to be of him shirtless holding a rolling pin.

Harry groaned and turned over in his bed. "Life's not fair," he pouted as he tried not to over-analyze the meeting he would be having with his boss tomorrow.

♡

Harry woke up early and dressed in the only pair of black jeans that did not have holes in them and a slim fitting black buttoned shirt. He tucked the shirt into his jeans and slid on his favorite pair of boots before going to the bathroom and attempting to do something with his bedhead. 

After fidgeting with it for a few minutes, Harry gave up and headed downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. Between the burglar situation and the anxiety of having to have a meeting with his boss, Harry hadn't slept well the night before. His mind was in overdrive and he was so worried he was going to lose his job. 

Rationally, he knew he was good at his job. He kept the house in order which wasn't very hard to do since only Niall and Harry had stayed there for the past few months. He made sure the cleaning company came on time, he made sure the landscaping was up to standard and he even went as far as to have the rain gutters cleaned. Every week he emailed Zayn and kept him up to date on the happenings of the house even if most of the updates were the same. When he received phone calls about hosting a wedding, a dance, or a charity event he knew exactly what to say. 

Irrationally, he knew he could lose his job at any second. He heard stories from Niall about Zayn firing someone who looked at him the wrong way. He overheard a few of the landscapers recalling the time Zayn caught them smoking too close to the shed and he lost his shit. Harry recalled the way he yelled at Zayn, a rolling pin above his head and he knew there was no way he was going to keep his job. 

If this was going to be his last day managing Malik Manor, he was going to make sure he left the place just as intact as the manager before him left it. 

Harry downed his coffee and cleaned the mug before going to his office and checking his emails. He responded to a few dozen asking about renting it out for a wedding. Harry paid the necessary bills that were due that week and printed off his daily schedule. As Harry walked through the upper level of the home, his eyes gazed upon the doors leading to the master bedroom. He only peaked in the room every week to make sure the cleaners did their job. He has only seen it pristine and he couldn't help but wonder what it looked like now that Zayn was back. 

Hours later, Harry's stomach was growling so he finally stopped working and went downstairs to see if Niall wouldn't mind making him something to eat. Harry stopped in the doorway of the kitchen when he saw Zayn sitting on top of the counter, eating an oreo and talking to Niall while he cooked.

"Goodmorning," Zayn smiled at him. "Just waking up?"

"No," Harry answered quickly. "I've been up working. This is just the first break I've given myself."

"I told you he doesn't relax," Niall winked at Harry. "He was up early every morning you were gone too. I told him he could sleep in but he would say, 'the early,"

"Bird gets the worm," Harry finished rolling his eyes. "I like waking up early, Niall. Not all of us can push their work off until the afternoon."

Zayn laughed and flicked Niall's cheek. "You didn't wake up early and cook Harry breakfast? Isn't that what I pay you for?"

"He said he didn't mind eating cereal!" Niall defended himself.

Zayn laughed and jumped off the counter. "Come on Harry, let's go outside while Niall cooks _both_ of us some lunch."

Harry merely nodded and followed Zayn outside on the back porch. Surely Zayn wouldn't fire him after he made Niall make them both lunch. Unless he was just going to make Niall eat Harry's portion. Harry watched as Zayn sat back against the chair and crossed his legs over the table. He pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket, holding out to Harry who shook his head. Harry averted his eyes away from Zayn's tattooed fingers and pink lips

"So," Zayn tilted his head to the side and blew smoke out of his mouth. "Niall said you seem comfortable here."

Harry nodded. "I am. I really like this job, I like the routine of it. I like knowing I'm in charge and people can look to me if they need help."

Harry ignored Zayn's raised eyebrow and squirmed in his seat. He expected Zayn to keep talking but instead, Zayn looked out at the field and kept smoking his cigarette.

"I'm sorry for last night," Harry could already feel himself blushing. "I didn't recognize your car in the driveway and since it was like 3 am, I just jumped up."

"Why didn't you call 911 and let them deal with it?"

"I wanted to protect the house," Harry told him. "Meredith told me how important the shed is to you and not to let anyone, including myself or Niall, in there. So when I saw the light on in the shed I knew I had to protect whatever was in there. Which, by the way, I didn't see much of it last night. I don't want you to think I tried to look."

"I appreciate you wanting to protect the shed," Zayn told him, finally looking at Harry. "But I don't want you risking your life over it. So next time, just wait for the cops okay?"

Harry nodded and looked down at his lap. "Or at least know what car you drive."

Zayn let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, or that."

Zayn stayed quiet as he finished his cigarette and Harry didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. It was comfortable being in the silence with Zayn. Anytime silence fell upon him and Niall, Niall always had to fill it and Harry never understood that. The silence didn't have to be intimidating, it could be peaceful. 

"Alright lads, come and get it!" Niall called out the back door.

Zayn tossed the unlit cigarette on the ground and began to walk into his house. Harry followed him after he picked up the cigarette and tossed it in the trash before washing his hands.

"Did you throw away a biodegradable cigarette butt?" Zayn asked, his eyebrow raising again.

Harry could feel his cheeks starting to turn red again. "Yes. I didn't know it was biodegradable. I was just thinking about how nice the porch looked. Liam and the team worked so hard on it yesterday, I didn't want it to get dirty again."

Zayn nodded and Harry couldn't figure out what he was thinking or feeling. As Niall always does when there was silence, he started to talk as he placed their food in front of him; talking on and on about how funny Harry was the night before with the rolling pin.

♡

Harry scrolled through his Spotify account and tried to find just the right music to listen to as he walked to check the mail. It was a beautiful spring day and he wanted the music to reflect that. 

"Harry!"

Harry spun around on the pebble road, his foot twisting uncomfortably beneath him causing him to try and correct it which only made him slip and fall.

"Ow," Harry pouted as he looked at the palms of his hands.

"Shit, I didn't mean to make you fall," Zayn said running towards him.

"It's okay. I'm clumsy."

Zayn took Harry's hands in his and inspected the skin. Harry had to remind himself to breathe as he looked at Zayn's long eyelashes spread against his high cheekbones. Zayn released his hands just long enough to stand up and help Harry stand up as well.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked, placing his hand in Harry's shoulders.

Harry's honest answer was _no, I'm not okay because your eyelashes are to die for and your eyes have gold flakes in them and I can't be thinking about my boss like this_. What he told Zayn was much simpler. 

"I'm okay."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I'm going to check the mail."

"You were going to walk there?" Zayn asked. "Harry, the driveway is at least a mile long. You know I have a golf cart you could use?"

"What?" Harry asked. "No, I did not know that."

Zayn laughed and motioned for Harry to follow him to the garage. Zayn used the code to open the first garage door and walked over to the white golf cart.

"This has been here the entire time?" Harry asked. "Do you know how tired I get walking the backyard to make sure it looks okay? It's like the size of a football field."

Zayn laughed and grabbed the keys off the hook. "Yes, you've never been in here?"

"There was never a need! I don't go rummaging around rooms that don't need checking."

"Harry," Zayn chuckled. "You have permission to enter any room on this property. Except for the shed."

"Except for the shed, right."

"Now get in, let's go check the mail."

♡

Living and working with Zayn being home was more comfortable than Harry thought it was going to be and not much changed in terms of Harry's work. He learned pretty quickly that he couldn't check the master bedroom before two or else he would see Zayn sprawled across his bed in varying degrees of undress. Harry also organizes Zayn's outings, as simple as going out to eat with a friend or getting a haircut. 

They even started to become friends. They often shared meals together and had drinks after Harry's workday ended. Sometimes they would kick around a football with Niall before the sun went down. One particular cool evening they lit a fire in the backyard and had beers and shared a joint. Some days Zayn dragged Harry away from his work so he could have a partner to play video games with. Other days, Harry dragged Zayn out of bed because he hadn't seen the light of day in a week.

One night Harry had to call a cab service to pick Zayn up from whatever club he wound up at. Harry had stayed up worried sick about him. He didn't quite confront Zayn but he may have quizzed him a little too harshly because ever since that moment, Zayn has hardly talked to him.

Instead of their weekly meetings to go over any updates over lunch, Zayn told Harry to go back to emailing him instead. Harry even asked Niall if Zayn had mentioned if he was upset with Harry but Niall said he was never brought up. Harry was sure he was going to be fired any day now.

♡

Harry was up late one night trying to find a new job. It wasn't going as well as he would have hoped. As his eyes scanned over the hundreds of minimum wage jobs, he realized how lucky he was to have the job he has now. His boss was easy to work with _and_ easy to look at, his only real coworker was Niall and he was so kind and down to earth. Harry had never had a coworker as easy going as Niall and he was sure there wouldn't be another Niall at any other job he had. 

The lines on his computer screen were beginning to blur together so he scrubbed his eyes with his hands and got up from his seat at the breakfast bar to grab a cup of water.

When he turned around, Zayn and his friend Louis who had come to visit for the weekend, walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, not knowing what he was sorry for. 

"You must be Harry then. I haven't gotten to meet you yet. You're right Zayn," Louis laughed loudly as he stumbled further into the house. "He _is_ pretty."

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he looked at the ground. "I'll take this upstairs."

Harry walked towards his laptop when Zayn looked at it and frowned. Harry felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest when Zayn looked up at him; his jaw was clenched and he looked furious. 

"Louis, go upstairs."

Harry didn't move his gaze from Zayn's, even when he heard Louis yell as he tripped up the stairs. Harry felt criticized, small and sad under Zayn's gaze and he desperately wanted to run away.

"That's not what it looks like," Harry finally spoke up, his voice sounded far away and shakey.

"It looks like job applications."

"Well," Harry felt like he was going to cry. "It is."

"So you're leaving? Without a notice?" Zayn asked, slowly stepping towards Harry.

"No," Harry gulped. "I just wanted to be prepared."

"For?"

"For when you fired me," Harry stepped back until his back hit the counter. "You haven't noticed my existence in weeks. I figured," Harry was having a hard time breathing as he watched Zayn step into his personal space. "I figured you were going to fire me any day now and I wanted to be prepared."

Harry watched as Zayn faltered. His cold, harsh demeanor vanished as he looked at Harry. 

"You think I'm going to fire you?" 

In the dim kitchen light, Harry watched as Zayn took the cup of water out of his grasp and set it behind the counter. 

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Because," Harry's breath hitched in his throat. "You moved our Friday lunch meetings to emails, you don't check the mail with me anymore. I hardly see you. I assumed you were upset with me, upset with the job I was doing here. But Zayn," Harry whimpered. "If you were to give me another chance, I swear I'll do better. I will go the extra mile, I'll do whatever you need. Fuck, I'll do anything. I don't want to lose this job," Harry choked out. "I can't lose this job."

All of a sudden Zayn was close enough to Harry that he could smell the hint of alcohol on his breath and weed on his shirt. He could see every eyelash that grazed Zayn's eyelid and he could see how pretty pink and wet his lips were.

"Harry," Zayn whispered as he wiped away one of his tears. "I was never going to fire you. I was upset and frustrated and I thought I could distance myself from you," Zayn admitted. "I don't want you to find another job. I don't want you to leave."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and tried to smile. "Okay, okay," Harry nodded. "Whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry. I never intended to upset you or hurt your feelings or frustrate you. If you tell me what I did, I can change. I can make it better."

Zayn laughed, it was low and dark. Harry watched in confusion as Zayn lifted his head and barely grazed his lips against his own. Harry sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, waiting for more but more didn't come. He felt Zayn step away from him so he opened his eyes again. Zayn smiled softly and shook his head before leaving the kitchen, and Harry startled, confused and a little turned on.

"Goodnight, Harry."

♡

Fortunately for Harry, since Louis was visiting Zayn he hardly had to see his boss. He had no idea how to act around him after Friday night. He kept dreaming of the kiss, or the ghost of a kiss and wondered what would have happened if Harry tried to kiss him for real. He told himself that Zayn was just high and nothing more. 

Monday morning Harry arranged for Louis to have a car bring him home and he hoped he would see Zayn but he still didn't see him. It was days later when Harry was making sure all the doors were locked that he saw Zayn. He was sitting outside, legs tangled on top of the table, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. Before Harry realized what he was doing, he walked outside and sat down at the table with Zayn.

Zayn was wearing a black sweatshirt, despite the warm evening, black shorts and no socks. His hair which was normally styled every day was a mess under his hood. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while and it made Harry worry.

"Why do you need this job?" Zayn asked, his voice deep and slow. 

"I ran away from home," Harry admitted. "I had been staying with friends, couch surfing and such when I found the ad for this job. I took it because it came with a living situation."

Zayn was quiet and Harry assumed he didn't need to keep explaining but now that he was finally confessing, he couldn't stop himself.

"My mom, she's great. She is really a wonderfully kind woman. She has always supported me, even when I came out of the closet at thirteen. She didn't judge me. Neither did my sister. My sister left the house to go to University and never looked back. It was different for me though. I never knew what I wanted to do. I passed my A levels and got accepted into Uni but I hated it there. I had trouble making friends, the classes were hard, and I missed my mom. I dropped out and moved back home. My mom met a man, they lived together. He's alright, you know. He doesn't quite accept me but he doesn't say anything. I just know I make him uncomfortable. When I tried to bring a boy over to hang out, he kind of flipped out. He didn't say anything when he was over but when he left," Harry shook his head. "The worst part is, the boy I brought home was only a friend. My mom told me she would break up with him, make him leave but I didn't want that. Sure, the guy doesn't fully accept me but he is generally always kind and he does help me when I need it. And he loves my mom. God," Harry sighed. "He would do anything for her. I felt awful for staying at home knowing I was causing their relationship to become rocky so I moved out. In the middle of the night so my mom couldn't talk me out of it. I just ran out of the house and didn't look back."

"Did your mom try and get you to move back?" Zayn asked, taking his feet off the table and stubbing his cigarette out.

"No," Harry told him. "Well I mean, she made one comment but I knew she didn't mean it."

"That is really kind of you, you know. To leave like that and let her be happy. I'm sure it's not easy seeing your mom so in love with a man who doesn't accept you."

"It's not," Harry agreed. "It really sucks. I miss my mom a lot, I haven't seen her since I got this job."

"You should invite her over one day. You can do that, you know? I mean you live here too."

"Yeah but it's not _my_ house. But thank you, I'll think about it. How did this become yours?" Harry asked.

"My grandfather left it to me. This estate has been in our family for years and everyone thought it was going to go to my cousin. He's older, has a wife and kids. It seemed like the logical choice but he's a dick."

"What?" Harry chuckled. 

"Yeah," Zayn laughed. "He's a proper dickhead. He never visited my grandparents and when he did, he acted like he was too good for everybody. He kept talking about what he was going to do with the place when he got it, how he was going to change it. It irritated my grandfather a lot. I mean this place hasn't changed in decades and it's because my family wanted to keep it the same way. My grandparents wanted this to be more of a vacation type of home."

"Well, how did you wind up with it?"

"Fuck if I know," Zayn laughed. "No, uh, I was always really close to my grandfather. I helped take care of him after my grandmother died. I guess he knew I would do what he wanted with the place, leave it as is."

"So is this a vacation home for you then? How rich are you?"

Zayn laughed loudly and shook his head. "I'm not. This is where I live primarily. When you started I was staying with Louis for a while. This place can get quite big and lonely, even with Niall talking incessantly."

"Honestly," Harry laughed. "You know he even talks in his sleep?"

Zayn snorted and shook his head. "I'm not surprised."

Zayn stood up and stretched his hands up over his head. Harry told himself to avert his eyes from the black heart tattoo on his hip.

"You alright there, Styles?" Zayn smirked.

Harry merely nodded and stood up as well. He followed Zayn into the house and locked the door behind him. When he turned around Zayn was standing dangerously close to him.

"I'm glad you ran away. I know how terrible that sounds but I'm glad you're here."

Harry's voice was caught in his throat, he desperately wanted to say something to Zayn but before he could, Zayn walked away from him and disappeared upstairs.

♡

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the purgatory of their relationship. It wasn't just friends but it also wasn't close to being a relationship. Harry endured weeks of Zayn lightly teasing him, inviting him to watch movies late at night, tearing him away from his work and convincing him to smoke a joint on the job. 

The worst of all was how Zayn would always be right behind Harry. It was like anytime Harry turned around, Zayn was already there. Harry couldn't take being cornered in the kitchen one more time. 

It was a Sunday morning and Harry couldn't sleep. It was still too early for a cup of coffee so he grabbed a blanket from his bed and escaped to the backyard to enjoy the sun rising.

Harry was just beginning to doze off when he noticed the shed door open and Zayn walkout. He was wearing an old grey shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was in disarray and he had paint all over him. He looked gorgeous in the morning light and Harry wanted to find out everything about Zayn, including what was in the shed.

Harry stood up from his chair, the blanket still wrapped around him and began to walk towards Zayn. He met him halfway and wiped away a dried piece of paint from his forehead.

"Hey," Harry whispered. "Have you gone to sleep yet?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

Harry frowned. "You should see a doctor about your sleeping problems."

Zayn shook his head and reached out to Harry and wrapped his hand around Harry's and pulled him towards the shed. He opened the door and turned on the light before stepping to the side and allowing Harry to enter the shed.

Harry glanced around the room, he didn't know where to look first. The walls were covered in graffiti, paint cans, spray paint and brushes littered the floor and there were canvases stacked in the corner. 

"Zayn," Harry breathed. "This is beautiful."

"I love art. I love creating art and the one downside to inheriting the estate was not being able to work on my art. I bought this shed and turned it into my studio."

Zayn walked away from Harry then and moved a few things out of his way and picked up a canvas. The background was a rich brown with a pair of green eyes. 

"I can't sleep because I have been trying to get the shade of your eyes correctly."

Zayn put the first canvas down and picked up another, then another. Harry stared at the pieces of art, tears in his eyes as he looked back to Zayn.

"That time you thought you were going to be fired," Zayn started to explain. "I was being selfish and ignoring you because when I came home and you were worried about me, I didn't know how to handle that. I have never had someone worry about me like that. I mean my family, but it felt different. You," Zayn sighed and curled a piece of Harry's hair around his finger. "The way you looked at me when you realized I was safe, and then the way you tried to yell at me. I knew it then, and ever since then I haven't been able to stop drawing you, painting you."

Harry was being cornered by Zayn again and he promised himself he wouldn't allow that to happen. Yet he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to stop it. Zayn looked so beautiful covered in paint and his eyes were twinkling in the sunrise.

Harry dropped the blanket he had around his shoulders and allowed Zayn to pull him into his body. Zayn's lips were so pink and slick and the only thing Harry could think about was Zayn. Zayn ghosted his lips against Harry's lips again.

"Fuck this," Harry grumbled under his breath as he leaned down and captured Zayn's lips in a kiss.

Zayn sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and tongued his way into Harry's mouth. 

"Wait," Harry pulled away from Zayn, panting heavily. "If we become more than friends, more than what we are. I can't be the house manager, you can't pay me to be your boyfriend."

Zayn rolled his eyes and pulled Harry down to him again. "I'm not paying you to be my boyfriend, I'm paying you to uphold the house. Besides, I pay Niall to be my chef and he is one of my best friends."

"I don't want to leave," Harry rushed out. "I have nowhere to go."

Zayn kissed Harry's fears away. "I'm not asking you to leave. Stay, just stay and we'll figure it out later."

Harry nodded against Zayn's lips and stifled his laugh when Zayn pulled away to yawn. Harry picked up his blanket off the floor and wrapped it around Zayn.

"Come on," Harry smiled. "Let's get some more sleep."

Harry turned off the light in the shed and closed the door behind him before pulling Zayn towards the house.

"Harry," Zayn whined. "I have been imagining you in my bed for months. I don't think I can get much sleep if you're in it."

Harry wrapped his arm around Zayn and pulled him close enough to kiss him. "I guess I will have to figure out how to tire you out."


End file.
